For many years I've waited
by 1Whitedragon
Summary: Kagome is not as she appears to be. She a lot older than everyone thinks she is and has dark secret. When the king the of vampire has awoken her secrets are reviled.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I was watching the Blades movie and I notice that no one had tried to make a crossover with Inuyasha, so I decided to try. Beside I when I saw Blade Thirty I thought Dominic Purcell was hot. I hope you like it, if not, tough.**

* * *

It's been a week since Danica and her former vampires found the all father vampire King Drake. He was not happy one bit. Not only because his so call children were weak but because he was disgusted by how the world is now. He wanted to kill this so called hunter Blade and go back to sleep.

At the highest window of the building, Drake watch as the sun was setting and darkness covered the sky. Watching as the city lights over the buildings and the weak humans come and go in a blink of an eye. Then he heard his door but he did not look because he knew who it was. Danica Talos. He knew it was Danica and he wished that she would leave him alone. He found her idea to seduce him was pathetic. He could use her for his own pleasure and meal but would never mate someone that's weak.

"What is it?" He asked

"We are heading to Tokyo, Japan. We found someone that we could use to draw out Blade." She said "But we would need your help to get her."

He turned to her with narrowed eyes.

"I highly doubt that you need my help with some weak human." He said

"That's because she isn't human. She's an immortal priestess. She has lived over for about 600 hundred years." She told him.

He raised a brow. He thought this must be a vampire and then wonder why Blade would care about this person.

"Vampire?" He asked

"No, there's a legend that said that she was the guardian of a very powerful jewel. With one wish it can give you power beyond your wildest dreams. The priestess saw the chaos the jewel caused, so she wished for it to be destroyed. But it had a mind of its on and didn't want to be destroy so it imbedded itself inside her heart. It made her very powerful and immortal." She said

Drake scoffed and rolled his eyes, not believing it. He never heard such a jewel existed in his time and if it was he wouldn't care or want it. Depending on something to give you power were for the weak and do not know what true strength is.

"Blade knows her because her so called family was murdered by a vampire that wanted her to remake the jewel. Blade helped her out find the vampire and killed him." She continued "In return her and her adopted brother pay and built his weapons. Rumor has it that they were once lovers. First love is hard to let go, even if it Blade."

Drake hated the idea but decided to go. He wanted to see just how powerful this so call immortal priestess is. He had seen many in the past but none had the power to strike him down.

"What is this priestess name?" He asked

"Kagome Higurashi Taisho."

* * *

**Tokyo, Japan**

Rain came down from the heavens and lighting and thunder clash together in battle. As it was happening a certain miko awoke from her sleep. She stood up in her large plush king size bed and stared at the large window beside her. For over a week she had felt something powerful resurfacing into the world. Something that she has been waiting for, for three thousand years.

"Lady Kagome, is everything alright?" her servant asked after opening her bedroom door.

"I'm fine Naruku, tell brother Sesshomaru that we're going to have some company pretty soon." She said with a smile and twirling the ends of her hair. She was still watching the storm outside with fascination. Unseeing by anyone, as lightning and thunder clash Kagomes' eyes had glitch from her blue sapphire eye to ruby blood red in seconds till it turn back to normal.

For many years she had hid her true self from the world and friends. No one, not even Blade knew what she was. Only her demon followers knew. She is the last purest pureblood vampire in the world and Japan was once again her kingdom.

* * *

**Well there you go. I hope it was okay.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Do not own Blade or Inuyasha**

* * *

Flames were seen throughout the land as blood and corpses from demons and humans in Inuyasha forest were spread everywhere. On the ground with the piles of corpses was Kagome, who was half dead. Every one of them, all of her friends were dead. They were betrayed by their friend. The half-breed Inuyasha. He took the jewel from Kagome and made to selfish wishes. One was to make him into a full demon and the other make Kikyo alive. When their wishes came through they attack and killed everyone in the village. The only ones that were still alive were Sesshomaru, Toran, Kilala, Kuroro, and Kouga. As well as Kagome but she was almost dying thanks to Kikyo's arrow in her heart. She should have died but something was telling her not to. Everyone had tried to help her but Inuyasha kept everyone away. He wanted her to die slowly and plainly as she watch everyone she loved died. Then out of nowhere Naruku with Kanna appeared between the couple and Kagome.

"What are you doing here Naruku?" Inuyasha growled

Kikyo aimed an arrow at him and notice that something was different about him. He didn't feel like a half breed demon anymore. He wasn't even a demon anymore. Naruku eyes narrowed at them both and walked towards the miko, ignoring Inuyasha's threats. Kagome saw him and unknown visions were spreading through her mine in scatters.

"I have waited long enough my Lord but its time for her to wake up. Show them what you can really do Kagome." He said.

He started to chant something and bite his wrist. Then raised it above her mouth as his blood spilled. As it entre inside her something was release something that she has forgotten long ago. Then all the blood that covered the land headed towards Kagome and covered her like a blanket.

"What's going on? Why is all the blood surrounding Kagome?" Kouga asked

Sesshomaru didn't know what is was but something wasn't right. The pressure in the air had change completely. Thicker and colder. There was a smell of a deadly aura in the air, and a powerful one at that.

The blood emerged into Kagome's body and everything about her changed. Her skin was paler than the moon, her beautiful black raven hair turn into white dove, and as for her eyes they turn ruby red. She started to rise up from the ground without even moving. As she looked up at everyone the kindness that she held into her eyes were gone, they nothing but pure hate. She looked around and saw the bodies of her love ones. Shippo, Rin, Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, Kaede and everyone in the village along with demons that tried to help them die. Anger and rage took over and glared at the two that were responsible. She charged at them in a blood bath rage and killed them.

* * *

Kagome woke up with a tear running down her cheek. After all these years she still had the nightmares. She tried to sit up from her bed when something was holding on to her. She reviled the blanket off of her and she smiled. It was her daughter Kanna hugging her in her sleep.

Before she slept Kagome mated with one of her father's young soldiers who was also a pureblood and had a daughter together. Sadly, her father wasn't happy that she mated and had a child with someone that wasn't the mate he chose for her. He killed her lover and took Kanna away from her. Luckily Naruku sister took Kanna in and took care of her for Kagome. When she awoke she was happy to have Kanna back in her life.

Kanna started to stir from her sleep and smiled at her mother.

"Morning mama." She said

"Morning sweetheart." Kagome said "What are you doing out of your bed?"

"I sensed that you were sad mama. I don't like it when you were sad, so I thought you needed a hug like you give me when I'm sad." Kanna said

Kagome couldn't help but smile at her thoughtful daughter. For 600 hundred years Kanna had always been mothers little girl and didn't want to share her with anyone that wanted to mate with her mother. She had seen what the half breed dog Inuyasha had done to her and didn't want her mother to go through that pain again. It took Kanna and their so called family years to bring Kagome out of her pain and now she was happy. They took back and rule over Japan like Kagome's father did. With Kagome's blood and power she was able to turn demons into pure daywalker vampires like her and Kanna. She remembered how her father's empire had fallen because of the demons. As good friends they are she didn't want to risk it. The human were also in her control for she control their minds in thinking that their free and continued with normal day of life. With her voice they will become her slaves against their will.

The purest pureblood vampire queen and the princess stayed in bed as the Queen stared to hum a song to Kanna, who asleep again. Then her trustful servant, Naruku, came in to open the blinds in her room.

"It's time to wake up milady. It's such a beautiful morning today." He said, reviling the light in the room, which woken Kanna up.

"Alright Naruku." Kagome sighed

She sat up from her bed and looked at the window where the sky was blue and bright. She knew she had to be the first vampire to walk in the sun without getting burn or turn to ash and didn't bother to ask how but was thankful. If she didn't have this skin she and her daughter wouldn't be able to know such beauty. It made her smile for a bit till she remember the feeling she had felt last night. The feeling was getting closer. Whatever this feeling was or who it was will be coming for her and they will be ready.

* * *

In the private room of the private jet Drake was looking at a pitcher of the person they are after and recognized her immediately. He knew her name sounded familiar. The pitcher of this Kagome was the daughter of his first child he blooded, Kenji Doragonmun. He met Kagome before he slept but she was just a child. He knew she would be a beauty when she grew up but she was beyond beautiful. Immortality suited her well and he wouldn't mind having a taste of her. But that did not made him forget that she was helping Blade destroy (he could care less about them) the vampire race. She would have to be punished for her actions. That idea put a smirk on his face.

'Oh yes. Punished dearly.' He thought

* * *

** Naughty Drake, Heehee. I know what most of you are thinking and yes Kagome is that powerful to turn earth demons into pureblood vampires and everything else will be explain later. Hope it was okay.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Blade or Inuyasha**

* * *

The jet landed in Tokyo airport and it was starting to rain again. This made it easy for the other vampires and didn't have to dress up in their suites. They got their luggage. During the whole time Drake had notice something strange with the people there. The natives were different from the tourist. He couldn't tell what but it had to do something with their eyes. Something was missing from them, their control, freedom. He smirked. He knew this was Kagome's doing and he liked it. When she was a child she could already tell that humans had too much freedom to think for themselves when they are meanly food. He couldn't agree more but that didn't stop him to know that they were her terms now. With her spies everywhere she will know their every move and could strike them if she wants. He wasn't quite fond of games but for Kagome he was willing to see how this goes. He was brought out of his thoughts when Danica told him that their back up soldiers have arrived and found out where Kagome lived. Drake mentally rolled his eyes at the plan. They believed that they had the element of surprise when they did not realize it was the other way around. If Kagome knew they were coming for her and she would already be prepared for an attack.

The limos showed up, along with their soldiers vehicles by their side and took off. Drake looked out the window as he waited to arrive at their location. The landscape may have changed but he knew where they were heading. Her families old castle on Mt. Fuji. Unknown to human's eyes; a large old fashion Japanese style castle was built on the front of the mountain. It was still holding strong and tall as it looked like time hasn't touch it at all.

"How the hell no one else could see this?" Jarko asked as everyone got out of the car.

"She is a priestess that lived over 600 years. She probably put a barrier around it so humans can't see it." Danica said

"Well can't blame her for having good taste on the view." Asher said

"Let's get moving." Danica command

As everyone moved to the castle as Drake stayed behind to watch the show. It was quiet and silent. There was no sound of insects or birds around. Another clue the king knew something wasn't right and these so call vampires didn't even know it. Then as they reach the castle he senses them. The scent of pureblood vampires. Their scent were coming and going, like they were watching them. They did very well to hide their scent from the others but not to the all father of vampires. Now these were vampires to his eyes. They were stocking their prey without being seeing or heard like true predators. They were loyal to their queen, their maker. Even if she could handle herself they would be there to protect her.

They got inside and went through the main hallway. They were half way out of the hallway when the main door opened. Standing in front of the entrance of the door was a tall man with long curly brown hair, ruby eyes and wore a butler's outfit.

"Good day Lady and Gentlemen, welcome to Tasiho Castle." The man said with a waist bow.

"Who the fuck are you?" Jarko said

"Forgive me, my name is Naruku Kumo. I'm the head butler of Lady Kagome. She has send me to deal with you scum filth." Naruku said, while putting on some black gloves.

Everyone laughed.

"Are you kidding me she send a wimpy butler to take care of us?!" Jarko laughed "What a load of …"

**Slash…**

"Arugh!" Jarko yelled, his hand was sliced off by something. "What the fuck was that!"

Then they saw Naruku had something in his mouth and stretch it out with his hand, reviling some kind of string.

"Spider demon string are very strong and very deadly. Nothing can break it and it can cut through anything like butter." Naruku said "Now if you please don't mine and die."

* * *

Slashing and gun shooting were heard all the way from the patio where Kagome, Kanna and Sesshomaru are playing chess.

"So much noise back there." Sesshomaru said as he moved his white brook piece and took one of her paws. "I thought you told him to keep it down sister."

"True, but that's quit hard to do that when they have guns." Kagome smiled as she moved her knight and took his queen.

**Boom!**

"Take this you mother fuckers!"

"It seems that Kouga has joined in as well." He sighed and Kagome just giggled. "I know I shouldn't ask but why didn't you just kill them when they were at the airport?"

"That was the plan but I saw an old friend with them. So he will be joining us soon." She said not taking her eyes off the game.

"An old friend?" Sesshomaru said.

He didn't like the sound of that for some reason. Then he smelled his scent. It was stronger than Kagome's, a lot stronger and it was coming straight at them. Sesshomaru quickly reach for his sword and as he lifted it.

**Cling!**

Drake and Sesshomaru swords clashed together and glared at one another.

"Lord Dagon, what a pleasant surprise to see you here." Kagome said and then sip her tea and then she looked at him with a smile. "It's okay Sesshomaru, he won't harm me."

"Milady, I don't think…" He was cut off by an icy cold glared she was giving him with her ruby red eyes. He would never admit it but he was afraid of her when she was in her vampire form. "Yes Milady." He said and sheathed his sword.

He sat back down but kept glaring at Drake. Drake just smirked and turned his attention to Kagome. She was even lovelier in person and if it wasn't for the child and guard dog there he might have his way with her there and now.

"Kagome, you have grown even lovelier than the last time I saw you." He said, taking her hand into his and kissed it.

"And you are even more handsome as ever. Your enteral sleep did wonders for you. But I'm quite surprise that your awake. Why?" She said

He glanced at where the shooting was still at with a glare and that gave Kagome her answer.

"They woke you up." She said with annoyance. "Let me guess, to bring them salvation and to make them Daywalkers and rule the human race that they lost control of. Really pathetic."

"Truly, but I must say you did well here. All the humans under your control and worship you, like your father did long ago. He would've been proud of you." He said, staring deep in her eyes. Then gently griped her chin. "But… you have also been such a naughty girl. Killing you own kind and helping the enemy. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Though they deserved it for being weaklings. But according to our laws you must be punish."

Sesshomaru and Kanna both growled and was about to attack Drake but Kagome raised her hand to stop them.

"And what should my punishment be my lord." She said with a straight face.

This is her king, her master. So she'll take whatever punishment he gives, as long it has nothing to do with Kanna. Drake smirked. He got close to her and inhaled her scent.

"We go somewhere quiet and where no one can disturb us. Send away the child and any other younglings." He whispered huskily in her ear. "What I'll do to you, shouldn't be heard by children. And your little pets too. I want us to be alone." Then quickly licked her ear that gave her shivers. She knew what he wanted. She wasn't naïve. Truth be told she wouldn't mine. It's been so long since she had sex and she knew it would be worth it. She heard the gun shooting died down and knew that the outsiders had left.

"Sesshomaru. Take Kanna and the others away for a while." Kagome said, her eyes never left Drakes.

"But mama…" Kanna said

"I will be fine Kanna. Sesshomaru." She said looking at them.

As her servant and protector he didn't want to leave her with the alpha vampire but he had to do what she wishes.

"Yes Milady, come Kanna." Sesshomaru took Kannas' hand and walked inside the castle to tell everyone to leave.

Drake smirked as Kagome stood up from her chair and lead him to her room. He was glad that she was cooperating but he was still questioning on what the child called her. Mama? He growled at the fact that she might have a mate. Kagome may not know it yet but he and her father had agreed that she was going to be mated to him when she was older. He didn't like sharing what was his and he will have her. He would show her that he was the better man than her mate. He knew he would have to win over the child as well but he didn't have to worry about that now. He was going to focus on Kagome first. He has been waiting for her for a long time and won't let anyone interfere. If her mate refuse to let her go, he will have to kill him.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Blade and Inuyasha**

**Warning: Lemon scene**

* * *

The two pure vampires walked down the hallway to Kagome's room. During the whole time Drake hasn't taken his eyes off of her human look. She had long raven black hair, blue eyes and smelled like a human. He could see how the other vampires could mistake her for a human and he didn't like it. If she hides like a human too long he worried that she'll think like one.

They finally reached her room and entered inside. It wasn't dark like his room from Danica's pent house. I was light with white and blue colors, very classy and fit for a royal. They stop by the foot of her plush oversized king bed and Kagome turn to Drake. He was still staring at her softly and full of lust. He smiled as she turned to her vampire form that he remembered and loved. White dove hair and ruby blood eyes, with her pure vampire scent. She looked up and down his body and couldn't help but smirk. She slides her hands on his chest and slid off his black leather jacket. Drake smirked as she caressed his half open chest and ripped open his shirt to slide it of as well. He was pleased when her hands went to his pants to unbutton and unzip them. Then he hissed in delight when she slid her hand inside and cupped his cock. He moaned at the wonderful feel of her touch. He never experienced this from any other woman in the past before.

She then put her hands on his hips and began pulling his pants down. He did nothing but watch as she went down with it and now was on her knees. When he moved out of the pool of clothes she looked up at him with a smile and licks her lips. His head fell back when she licked the tip of his cock. Then her mouth opened and he felt the slick heat as her lips wrapped around the head. He normally wouldn't aloud any woman mouth around that tender area but he was enjoying every minute of it. His right hand moves to her head, fingers wrapping in her hair and thrust in her mouth. He didn't want her to stop, he was enjoying too much. He felt her right hand on his hips while the other one went to crease his chest. She wasn't evening fighting when he was thrusting into her. She just took all of him in.

"Such a good girl you are." He said

She looked at him and he could tell and feel that she was smiling. He was close, very close, and she knew this. He thrust one more time, harder, as he reached his climax. He gripped her head harder as he filled her mouth with his seeds. He expected her to try and pull away but like a good lover she didn't. He couldn't love this woman even more as she took everything that was him for what he was worth. When she released him she looked up at him and licked her lips in the most seductive way.

Couldn't take it anymore, he pulled her up by the hair and kissed her harshly and passionately. He could taste himself on her tongue with a mix of her own. His hands were moving up and down her body. Wanting to feel more of her he ripped off her blue kimono and threw it across the room. He pressed her to him to where he felt her fleshly breast touch his chest and his cock brush against her stomach. They never stop kissing for they didn't need any air and his hands cupped her ass and pulled her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he laid her down on the bed.

"Now for your punishment." Drake mumbled between kisses. He began licking, biting and kissing her all the way down to her lower half. His skillful hands slid over every inch of her skin, leaving goose bumps at the touch. His lips and tongue left no spot untouched.

He was enjoying her little whimpers and cries as he took his time and avoiding where she wanted to be touch the most. No matter how much his body wanted to he had to remind himself that he was supposed to punish her, not pleased her. Yet. Punishment first pleasure later. As he was sucking on her left breast he felt right hand creeping down to her vagina. Before she could touch herself Drake quickly grab her wrist and put it over her head.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Has someone forgotten about their punishment?" He smirked

He then grabbed the slash from her Kimono that lay on the side of the bed and tied her hands together on one end and the other on the rail of her bed headboard. She pouted and he just continued where he left off. This was killing her. She wanted to try rubbing her legs together but was worried he might tie them too. Then her head fell backwards when he bit down on her right breast hard. Hard enough that blood was coming out and Drake was sucking and drinking it at the same time. She moaned in pleasure at the feel of it. Drake smirked at her when she moan and decided to bite on to a more sensitive place for her. Without knowing that he left her breast he started licked her cunt for a while and bit down on the lips of her vagina. She was loving every moment of it and as well as Drake. His cock was twitching every time she moan or thrust into him. It was getting harder for him to stay in his human form as he went on. She thrust in him again and he flip on her on her stomach and grip her rear close up to his cock.

"Looks like you need a more painful lesson." He growled huskily

Kagome could only nod her head as she prepared herself when he rammed his cock in her. She grunted in pain and pleasure. He continued thrusting in and out of her hard and fast. Each thrust harder and harder than before. Kagome kept moaning him to go faster and harder as she griped her sheets. He grinned at the site before him and reply to her request.

"You like pain don't you my priestess?" He whispered in her ear.

"Yes." She moan as he thrust into her.

"Only I could give this to you. No one else." He grunted. He was getting close to another climax. "Your mine and mine alone. Say it!"

"I'm yours! All yours! You're the only one that could fuck me!" She cried "Please don't stop! Fuck me more!"

Hearing that made him smile and gave him enough energy to thrust a few more times before they both came. They both slump down on the bed, Drake used his elbows to keep him from crushing her and both huffed from exhaustion. He then untied her hands and laid on his back and bring her with him. She was laying her head on his chest with a smile. He was diffidently worth it. But they were so not done yet. She got up to straddle his waist and he grinned, knowing what she was thinking. For he too wasn't done with her as well. He would never be done with her. She was made for him.

"I don't think we're done just yet, Lord Dagon." She said seductively.

He gripped her hips with a smirk. "It's Drake now, and you are right. We are so far from down."

* * *

**Few yards outside the castle….**

Like good servants and protectors Naruku, Toran and Sesshomaru stood guard at the main entrance of the castle. They have heard the king and queen vampires first two performance and now came more. But this time there was more moaning, groaning, rustle and things breaking.

"Kind of remind you of our honeymoon, doesn't it?" Toran said as she hooked an arm around Sesshomaru's. Since they were no longer rival demons the two fell in love with each and got married.

Then they heard a roar and what sounded like a wall breaking a little.

"It sounds like he couldn't hold on to his form anymore. And I'm going to have to remodel her room." Naruku sighed

He knew about Kagome being Drakes true mate and was happy for her. But wasn't sure on how Kanna was going to feel about this since she's very protective with her mother. Well either way he or Kagome are going to have to take to her about it.

* * *

**Back inside Kagome room... **

Everything inside were either broken or torn to pieces and two figures standing in the middle of it. Drake, in his monster form, had Kagome's legs wrapped around his waist and they were thrusting each other while he was standing. Drake had worried that she would be frighten of his true form but she didn't care. She accepted and loved his form. She thrust into him faster, taking his even larger size cock in her with no pain and passionately kissed him. Then she got off him, much to his dislike, and pushed him on the bed. She climbed on him to straddle him and attach herself again and started thrusting. Drake smirked and gripped her hips to go faster. This was their eleventh round and he knew neither of them will have enough strength to go another for a while. In her vampire speed she was thrusting in him faster than ever before. Both of their heads flew backwards as they came and she slump down on him. Both were so exhausted that they fell into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Blade or Inuyasha**

* * *

It has been a few hours since they woke up and they just lay there silently, enjoying each other's warm and touches.

"Wouldn't your followers wonder where you are?" Kagome asked as she laid her head on his chest.

"They'll be wise not to question on my where about. My business is my own." He said as his left hand played with her hair and the other crease her shoulder. "What of your mate? How would he feel that you belong to another?" She sensed the hint of anger and jealousies when he asked that.

"My mate had died before Kanna was born. My father killed him because he wasn't the one he had chosen for me. He wouldn't kill Kanna too if it wasn't mother and I. If I had lost her I don't know what I would have done. After losing my mate she was my only reason for living." She said

Drake frowned and gripped her shoulder tightly. Her father was very loyal to him and would do anything to his end of the deal. He went to sleep when she finally came to age and didn't think what will happen when he did. He regretted deeply.

"I am sorry for your lost." He said "What is she like, Kanna?" Even though she isn't his blood child she is his mates' child and so he would care for her as his own.

"She's very much like me. She is smart and deadly. She can also be very protective of me. After what I went through in the past she made it her duty to never have my heart broke again." She said

Drake sense the sadness in her voice and decided not to press on. "Why have you been in hiding all this time?" He asked

"Do you even have to ask? The 12 councils woke me from my sleep. But it wasn't the royal treatment I was expecting." She said "When I woke I was hooked up to a machine. They were doing some test on me, trying to find a way through my blood on how to survive the sun. They left me weak and gave me low amount of blood to keep me alive. I despised the vampires in this day of age. They had no respect at all, they deserved to die."

When Drake heard this, mad was an understatement. He was furious. How low his people have gone to use one of their own in experiments. His own pureblood children. They were no different than the half breeds.

"I finally escape with the help of two humans. The Higurashi family. They agree to help plan my fake death as long as they disappear as well. They gave me amount of blood for me to take revenge on them and destroyed the lab they kept me in. As I escape I was still weak and decided to do the inner sleep so I can gain my strength back. My vampire mind and powers were lock away and I became human. The humans that help me escape took care and raised me as their own. I vowed that when I do wake up I will destroy this pathetic race and create new and better ones."

"You know that spell is dangerous. The longer you stay in that human form the more human you become." He said

"I know. I was near death before Naruku found me and woke me from my inner sleep." She sighed "I only kept it up so I didn't have to deal with those beings or be force to be a mate."

Drake got onto his side and just stared at her with a glare. "What of this talk about you joining the hunter Blade and being lovers?"

She turned to her side as well facing him and looked up at him with a smile and creases his cheek. Her new mate was the jealous type.

"Blade is nothing more to me than a chess piece to help me with my cause. I admit there have been a few moments when we kiss but I felt nothing." She said "Is that why they were here? They were going to use me as bait."

"Yes, and I doubt that you are going to come along with me. Even if I force you to." He said drawing patterns on the mating mark on her neck.

"Your my mate, I will follow you wherever you go. But I can't come out of hiding just yet. Friends of Whistler, Blade mentor, are up to something and I need to find out what it is. I am the queen piece of this game of mine. I can be everywhere I want to be and anyone I want to be to crush my enemies." She said with a cold tone in her voice from saying the last sentence.

Drake wasn't pleased that she wouldn't be by side just yet but he understood her metaphor. The queen is the deadliest piece in the game. She can go anywhere and be anyone like a double agent and strike her enemies down with no one noticing to protect her king.

"If you're the queen in this game my love, then who's your king?" He asked

"There have been many different metaphors for the king piece. Some believe it's the king himself but to me he is the knight that helps protect the true king." She said

"That will be?" He asked

"The new generation of our people." She said with a soft voice. "With us gone then our king dies as well."

"And how did you come up with that?" He smirked. He had heard that from her mother once long ago. She was wise, powerful and strong woman. She was also a priestess before Kenji blooded her.

"My mother told me before she and father force me to sleep when battle between the demons started." She smiled "They were willing to risk their lives in order for me to be safe and live. And I will too when the time comes. But the question is… will you be there to help me. Or will you stand back again and let everything fall."

Drake face softens, pushed he on her back again and hovered over her.

"As long as you stay by my side, I'll stay by yours till the end of time." He said

Then he captured her lips in a soft and passion kiss and began their twelfth love making. They have waited for many years for each other to fine one another and they weren't going to let each other go. They were mates and when a vampire mate they mate for life.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own**

It had been a few weeks since Drake seen his beloved mate Kagome and he was going nuts without her body. Vampires mating usually last for about a month or two, depending how great their love is and they only had two weeks before he had to go back to Danica's homeland. He couldn't stay because Kagome believe it will blow her cover. She was just like her mother. Kenji had complained to him many times on how Luna could use sex to her advance. She was so going to pay for this. Male vampires can be very aggressive during their mating season. If he doesn't have his mate besides him his desires turn to anger and rage. If anyone even tries to talk to him he kills them on the spot. He was actually glad that he was going to kill this Vance person and meet the famous hunter Blade and maybe kill him too. He was half way at the entrance of the building when he stopped by the smell of his mate. A limo appeared in front of the building as Naraku came out of the driver side and over the other the side to open the door. As the door open, there was no mistake of it, he knew it was her. Her scent sprayed out of the car like a woman perfume. She came out of the limo with pose and pride. She wore a black and white business suit that showed off her perfect hour glass body and black high heels. Then another person came out of the car and it was Kanna who wore a black and white dress and a black sun hat. He smiled at the memories he spin time with her when he was not in heat with Kagome. It was acquired at first, since he never been near vampire children before, but after a little while she had warmed up to him. Then accepted him as her mother's mate but not before she threaten him that he ever hurt her mother she would gladly kill him.

Kagome was right, Kanna was just like her. He watches Kagome like a hawk stocking his prey. She was here and he wasn't going to let her go no matter if it blows her cover. He went in the building a few minutes after them. He wanted to know why she was here. When he got near Vance door he could smell blood on the other side. When he opened the door he was amused at what he saw. The doctor he was going to kill was taped up and on the floor, struggling to get up and had a bunch of needles jam in his face. Kanna was on his stomach, about to put more needles in him until she was him.

"Drake." She smiled and ran up to him.

Drake smiled as he lifted her up to give her a hug. The little girl was growing on him.

"Now Kanna, you know better than to play with your food." He said

He put her down, having her face Vance. Vance saw the look the child was giving him and he was frightened as hell.

"Show him why we are feared." He whispered in her ear

With that said Kanna eyes turn red and her fangs came out. She stock towards Vance, who was trying to squirm away and then she pounced on him and drank from him. Drake smirked at the scream and walk over to Kagome who was sitting in a chair, watching them with a smile on her face.

"Surprise to see you here love." Drake said

"Found out that this insect here has had files of me and found out about my secrets. I couldn't let that out just yet." She said standing up and gave him a kiss on the lips. He hissed when her lips departed from his and he tried to capture her lips but she smiled while backing away. "Now Drake, not in front of Kanna and Blade will be coming soon."

"What makes you think I'm going to let you leave this time? We have… unfinished business." Drake said wrapping his arms around her waist and brought her close to him. "I say it's time to revile who you are."

Kagome smirked. She could smell his lust building in him. Then she sensed Blade and two others in the buildings.

"Just follow my lead and we'll be together again my love." She whispered in her ear.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own**

Blade walked through the hallway and as he felt a breeze passed him. He looked back but saw nothing but something about it sensed familiar. Next he took down a security guard and shot at the lock door. He opened the door and he was surprised to see Kagome there.

"Blade?" She asked

"Can I help you?" 'Vance' asked

Blade knew Kagome was strong but he didn't want her involved in this. As Abigail and King went to interrogate Vance Blade went to touch Kagome arm to pull her out of the room. 'Vance' saw this and started growling. Blade heard it and since he was closer so did King. He was by the other side of his desk and saw another Vance dead with pins on his face and tape up.

"Oh shit it him!" King shouted "Abby, its Drake!"

Blade was the first to shoot but Drake dodge it easily and turn back to his regular body. He took down Abby and King first and threw the desk at Blade to separate him from his mate. Blade easily jumped out the way and Kagome backed away to a wall which was actually Drake who went to her side fast and grabbed her hold. Blade glared daggers at him.

"So you're the hunter they all feared. I was hoping to see you." Drake said

He grabbed her by the throat and then he inhaled her scent and licked her cheek. This made her body shiver. Much to his liking and Blades anger.

I like your choices of women Blade." Drake smirked

Blade just snarled at him.

"I wonder just how immortally will suit her." He said

He bit her neck and she let out a scream. Blade ran straight for them and Drake pushed her to him and ran out the window. After making sure she was okay Blade ran after him. Abigail and King got up to help her up.

"It's okay I'm fine." Kagome told them trying to get up.

"We have to take you with us so we could cure you." Abigail said holding her up.

"It's okay, look." Kagome smiled and showed them her neck that's already healing. "I'm a Priestess. No venom can affect me. I'm sure Whistler has already told you about me before he died."

"Oh, so your that Kagome." King smirked "He didn't tell us that you were so pretty."

That got a jab in the stomach from Abby.

"What were you doing here?" Abby asked

"Same as you. A couple of weeks ago vampires came to my land to kidnap me to get to Blade." Kagome said "And I wanted to know who they belong to. So far the only connection I got from them is through Vance. Once I came here I knew something was wrong the moment I was by the door. When I came through those doors I felt his powers and I knew I wouldn't be able to defeat him by myself unarmed."

"No fuck sister. That guy is the first vampire to walk the earth." King said

"Thank you for informing me on that. Now if you will excuse me I must leave. My brother is already going to have my head for being reckless and coming here by myself." Kagome said with a smile and bowed

"Whoa, hold on. I don't think that's a good idea. Drake knows now that you and Blade have something and might come after you again." King said

"I'm going to be with my brother Sesshomaru. That being will have to think twice before messing with him." She said

She was really getting impatient with this human and wanted to leave.

"Still I don't think Blade will…" She knew he wasn't going to drop it so she decided to use her powers on him. She cut him off by putting a friendly hand on his arm.

"It's okay, everything will be fine." She said

The moment she spoke King was in a trance by her voice. She knew the girl had to be suspicious of her by now and so she did the same thing to her.

"I promise, I will be fine." She said

They both agreed and nod the heads. She bows to them again with a sweet innocent smile and left. As she was further away she let out a dark sinister smile as she walked down the hall.

"Bravo, Milady." Naruku said, who popped out of nowhere. "Where did you learn to deceive people like that?"

"From the best." She smirked at him and he chuckled. " Is everything in place?"

"Yes Milady, the puppet is on its way to the hotel where Sesshomaru is." He said

"Good. Knowing Blade he will want to talk about why I was there. He so predictable." She said

They made all the way down the stairs, out the door and in the limo where Kana was waiting for them in holding up her old mirror.

"Kana, where is Drake?" Kagome asked

Kana showed the mirror and it showed Drake and Blade talking on top of a building and she knew where he was. They drove down an alley and waiting for a few minutes before the door open. Drake came in with a smile on his face and kissed his mate.

"Happy now love." She asked

"I'll be happier when I get you all alone and in a room." He whispered in her ear so kana wouldn't hear and then they drove off.


End file.
